Public or Private?
by XxAlicexX
Summary: Light hearted oneshot Ryan is a star being interviewed in a magazine, but as he reads back over it, he is worried that he may have given a little too much of his private life away. [summary is awful sorry!] [Light TRYAN]


A/N Random One-shot that suddenly came to me and so I wrote it. Hope you like. R&R - Thank you! 

Private or Public?

It was seen as an honour in Hollywood to have a four page spread written about you in one of the most prestigious magazines in the country. Sure, Ryan Evans felt privileged and glad to have his picture gracing this magazine any publicity was good publicity right? And this was certainly good publicity. But twenty three year old Ryan couldn't help that think, as he read the article over his morning coffee, that maybe he had given the journalist slightly too much insight into his private life.

* * *

_Exclusive: Interview with this years hot new celebrity Ryan Evans. He has graced our theatres and now he graces our screens in the new film version of Kelsie Neilson's 'Twinkle Towne'. _

_Ryan thoughtfully asked me to his home, a small yet pleasant two bedroomed house in LA, where the interview could take place in comfort. _

_On arriving at Ryan's home, he ushered me straight through to the living room, offering me a refreshment. Glancing around the sparsely furnished living room, it is obvious that the Hollywood lifestyle has not gone to this young man's head. There are pictures of family and friends littered around the house, and one in particular catches my eye, and I make a mental note to ask him about it later. _

_Interviewer (me): Ryan, it is so nice to finally meet you. And thank you for inviting me into your home. First of all I would like to ask you what your first impressions of a movie set are, compared with the stage? _

_Ryan: Well it's totally different (he smiles) on the stage you only really have one space to preform, with one or two set changes. But with films you have different studios to film different places, you go out on location sometimes, the whole system you work within is huge. _

_As I write down Ryan's words, a man enters the room sneaking up behind Ryan and placing his hands over Ryan's eyes causing the latter to squeak. The man lets out a hearty laugh and then jumps over the back of the couch, sprawling out next to Ryan._

_Me: Who is this handsome man then? _

_Ryan: He's my – he's my – roommate (Ryan blushes)_

_Man: Yeah his roommate – Troy (he leans forward to shake my hand) – do you mind if I stay? _

_Me: No not at all. ( Ryan shoots Troy a look and Troy shrugs) You can give us all the gossip on Ryan's bad habits. (Troy laughs and nudges Ryan, who starts laughs somewhat nervously) So how long have you shared a house then?_

_Ryan: Since we were 18. We went to high school together and then to college. He just can't stay away from me, follows me everywhere. As you can see, he can't even be apart from me when I'm doing an interview. ( Ryan laughs and gives Troy a mock glare and Troy looks hurt, putting his hand to his chest in a melodramatic fashion – this exchange makes me chuckle)_

_Me: Oh I see, thats a long time, do you guys ever get sick of each other?_

_Ryan: Yes, he gets on my nerves almost all the time. He is messy and loud and never puts his washing in the hamper even after he has been working out on the basket ball court. (he makes a discusted face)_

_Me: Ryan Evans – house maker. Does have a ring to it. (we all smile) _

_Troy: (rolling his eyes) Okay it's true but if he is going to say that then I'm aloud to say that he is a neat freak who can't have anything out of place. It probably comes from living with his controlling sister for so many years. (he laughs) _

_Ryan: (hits him playfully on the arm) My sister is not controlling, anymore. (he adds under his breath) – You know my sister right? (addressing me) Sharpay? She's in the film with me. _

_Me: Oh yes! Tell me about you and your sister. Two stars in the family, that is rather a big. _

_Ryan: Well when we were kids we both wanted to be stars but we were always going to end pushing each other out of the spotlight one way of the other, usually her to me, so when we went to college we split to go our separate ways and then met back up in the middle. And here we are, staring in the same movie, I've missed acting and singing with her. All I can say is at least we don't play Arnold and Minny, it's a weight off my mind to know that I don't have to kiss my sister. (Ryan giggles and I swear I hear Troy mutter 'mine too' )_

_My eyes stray to the photographs again littering the living room. There are quite a few of Ryan and Troy together, through the years. My eye then lands on one where both Troy and Ryan look much younger, they must be around 16 or 17. I ask then about the girls in the picture thinking I recognise one of them._

_Ryan: Oh that's an old picture. That's me and Sharpay at the front and then Troy and Gabriella in the back. _

_Me: Gabriella Montez? The scientist? (both Troy and Ryan nod) _

_Troy: She was an ex-girlfriend back in high school. I'm god father to one of her children now. Weird for him though, knowing that Uncle Troy's kissed his mother. (Ryan and Troy look at each other and exchange a small smile) _

_Me: So you were you quite the lady's man in high school then Ryan? _

_Ryan: Me? ( he laughs) No! That would be Troy, but I but him straight after awhile, well not straight, but you get what I mean. I was the cause of the infamous Troy Bolton settling down. _

_Me: (I look at the two sceptically but do not say anything more on that subject) On that note, thank you for the insight into your life Ryan, but before I go, one last question. The question I know that will be on everyones lips 'Are you single?'_

_Ryan: (Grins) No, I'm taken. I've been with my high school sweetheart since the last year of high school and I've never looked back. (He glances at Troy who grins at Ryan flinging his arms over his shoulder) _

_I wanted to ask more questions just to satisfy my own curiosity, but I knew that I could no longer impose myself onto these gentleman, and they walked me to the door. I guess we will never know who Ryan's high school sweetheart is, although I have a sneaking suspicion who it may be.  
_

* * *

"Hey gorgeous what you reading?" 

"Our interview, but I haven't looked at the pictures yet."

"Well if you are as hot on paper as you are in real life, I may have to cut you out and stick you on my wall"

Ryan laughed as his boyfriend circled his arms around his neck settling a small kiss on the side of Ryan's cheek. Ryan smiled capturing his boyfriends lips with his own. Troy as a lover would always be private, even if Troy as a roommate was already public.


End file.
